Segunda Chance
by gabelost
Summary: Sinopse: Era o segundo dia que Sasuke havia voltado para Konoha. A princípio ele esperava que uma certa moça de cabelo rosa viesse ao seu encontro, tomando a inciativa como sempre fazia, mas isso não aconteceu. SS Fluffy – Concurso Fanfics SasuSaku


**Segunda Chance**

.

.

 **N/A:** Naruto não me pertence. História criada sem fins lucrativos para o concurso em comemoração de um ano de canon do grupo Fanfics SasuSaku.

.

.

Era o segundo dia que Sasuke havia voltado para Konoha. Para ele o segundo dia era sempre o mais difícil. Não haviam mais barreiras a serem confrontadas dentro e fora da mente, era apenas você e as consequências que tinha que enfrentar.

.

Essa também tinha sido a segunda vez que ele saía de sua vila e quanta coisa tinha mudado desde então. De vingança para redenção. Em apenas um dia tudo mudou, Naruto tinha acontecido, e lá estava ele saindo da vila de novo, onde tudo era completamente diferente. Sua vida tinha dado tantas reviravoltas, muitos princípios caindo por terra, objetivos tinham virado pó.

.

E agora lá estava ele, no seu segundo dia depois de sua segunda partida, onde o ninja de cabelos pretos não sabia por onde começar a viver a sua _segunda chance_.

.

A princípio ele esperava que uma certa moça de cabelo rosa viesse ao seu encontro, tomando a inciativa como sempre fazia, mas isso não aconteceu. Ele esperava que as pessoas fossem encara-lo na rua como se possuísse uma grave doença de pele, mas isso também não aconteceu. As pessoas estavam ocupadas demais com suas vidas, reconstruindo tudo o que a guerra destruiu. Tudo era novo nas velhas ruas, novas construções, mais comércio, novas pessoas. Konoha seguiu sua vida como a vila pulsante que sempre foi sem sequer esperar pelo último Uchiha. Ele próprio era a última lembrança de sua família amaldiçoada.

.

E assim tinha que ser, pensava Sasuke tentando se reconfortar. Para um pequeno alívio de seu ego machucado, no dia anterior, seu melhor amigo Naruto o estava esperando no primeiro dia de sua chegada. O ninja número um havia lhe recebido com um belo sorriso acolhedor e conversando com ele como se nada houvesse mudado. Tão logo, Sasuke estava instalado em um pequeno apartamento, perfeitamente limpo e abastecido com comida e algumas roupas. Sakura quem providenciou tudo, disse Naruto. Sakura também não estava lá. Sasuke notou sua ausência assim como notou que Naruto não lhe deu as costumeiras justificativas para tudo. Ele pensou com um pesar (que não sabia de onde vinha) que assim como todo mundo, ela tinha seguido sua vida e que logo que pudesse ela viria ao seu encontro como sempre fizera.

.

O terceiro dia se passou e Sakura não apareceu. Sasuke, ainda exausto da viagem dormiu uma noite sem sonhos no seu novo lar. Ao acordar se perguntou o que poderia fazer, o que seria de sua vida a partir de agora.

.

Uma vez que não tinha a menor vontade de ficar trancado em sua nova casa ou ficar passeando pela vila a esmo, também não queria ficar andando com Naruto o tempo todo, pois imaginou o loiro tinha suas próprias obrigações agora. Decidiu ir ao hospital onde Sakura trabalhava sob a desculpa de verificar a prótese que lhe foi prometida quando saiu da vila.

.

Sabia que Tsunade, tinha feito uma prótese igual a de Naruto quando ambos perderam os braços. Não pretendia usa-la porque acreditava que a falta do membro era uma parte de sua redenção, uma lembrança do caminho que escolheu. Mas ainda assim ele gostaria de saber como foi feito tal prodígio utilizando das células de Hashirama. Tinha certeza de que Sakura passaria horas lhe explicando todo o processo, porque afinal ela era Sakura.

.

Contudo, ela não estava no hospital. Ele não perguntou por ela é claro, isso porque certas coisas não mudaram. Mas como se pudessem ler cada pensamento seu, todas as enfermeiras assim que o viam andando pelo corredor imediatamente o informavam que a médica não estava lá. Ele perguntou por Tsunade e foi levado para uma pequena sala onde a antiga Hokage estava nitidamente bêbada. Seus olhos cor de mel o mediram de cima abaixo e ela lhe cuspiu o que todas as enfermeiras já haviam lhe dito:

.

-Sakura não está.

.

Por mais que quisesse (precisasse) de mais explicações sobre o paradeiro de certa pessoa, não se atreveu a importunar tão mal-humorada figura. Com apenas um aceno deixou a sala frustrado.

.

Voltando para casa, pensou em passar no centro comercial para que sua saída não fosse completamente em vão, porém se lembrou que não tinha dinheiro algum. Não estava passando necessidades e se comparado com a vida que levou nos últimos dois anos, estava vivendo com certo luxo. Mas pensava que suas provisões não durariam para sempre e não admitiria que seus amigos o sustentassem. Já em seu apartamento, decidiu que essa era a próxima questão que deveria resolver. Deveria haver algo que pudesse fazer que lhe desse alguma renda. E assim o terceiro dia de sua segunda vida acabou. Irritado, mas resignado, o Uchiha deitou em sua cama simples pensando que nada pior poderia acontecer depois de tudo o que passara em sua vida sofrida.

.

Nesta noite, no entanto, ele sonhou com Sakura. Sonhos _românticos_. Sasuke nunca tinha tido esse tipo de sonho antes. Claro que ele se interessava por mulheres (uma muito especifica mulher, ele admitiu para sim mesmo), mas tais pensamentos jamais passaram por sua cabeça até agora. Mesmo acordando e tentando dormir de novo os sonhos apelativos continuaram e sua única solução foi um banho frio. Eram apenas sonhos ele disse a si mesmo, amanhã será um outro dia.

.

O quarto dia começava e bem cedo Sasuke decidiu procurar por Kakashi. Ele com certeza saberia de duas coisas sem que precisasse perguntar muito: como arrumar um emprego e onde estava Sakura. O ninja de um braço pensou que seu subconsciente havia lhe pregado uma peça e que na verdade ele só queria saber como ela estava e se estava bem. Apenas isso e nada mais. Um emprego com certeza o ajudaria a pensar em outras coisas.

.

Entretanto ao chegar no escrito de seu antigo sensei se deparou com uma situação inusitada. Como se pego de surpresa, quando Sasuke entrou na sala do Hokage, Kakashi estava totalmente desalinhado, amarrotado e com os lábios inchados. Em seu colo, uma mulher que desconhecia também no mesmo estado. Claramente tinha interrompido momentos de intimidade casual de seu professor pervertido.

.

Lhe lançando um olhar de puro desgosto, Kakashi dispensou a moça como se o assunto com ela fosse extremamente imprescindível e para o Hokudaime assim o era. Voltou-se para Sasuke com o semblante completamente entediado.

.

-O que quer Sasuke?

.

-Hokage-sama – o ninja se curvou brevemente num sinal de reverência, mas ainda assim aquela arrogância típica estampava seu rosto estoico – Eu preciso de um emprego.

.

-Ah... yare, yare... Claro. Acho que esqueci de dizer isso a você, achei que Naruto tinha passado o relatório completo... você vai voltar a realizar missões e receberá por isso. Tenho em mente começarmos com algumas missões mais simples, mas não antes de um exame médico completo. Alguma coisa está te faltando?

.

" _Falta você me dizer onde a Sakura está"_ , Sasuke pensou, mas jamais diria tais palavras. Ele apenas agradeceu e rapidamente se dirigiu a porta, imaginando que ele o mandaria chamar para qualquer que fosse a tarefa.

.

-Ela está em missão e volta em alguns dias. – Kakashi falou um segundo antes que Sasuke fechasse a porta. Aquele era e sempre seria seu aluno e se havia algo que o recentemente empossado Hokage sabia, era como seus alunos pensavam e agiam. Sorriu por baixo de sua máscara, a expressão ansiosa do Uchiha tinha valido a pena a interrupção afinal.

.

O quinto e o sexto dia lhe pareceram uma eternidade de divagações mentais. Sasuke não estava acostumado a ficar sem objetivo algum na vida. Não importa quantas voltas sua mente desse, tudo terminava em Sakura. Seu peito doía mas sabia que não tinha qualquer problema cardíaco. Estava irritado e sonhou com ela todas as noites. Nesses sonhos, flashes de como a vida seria se tivesse ficado com ela, se sua vida não fosse um banho de sangue. Aquilo eram apenas sonhos, não eram lembranças porque nunca tinha vivido tais situações. Então porque se sentia tão ansioso? Como sentia falta de algo que nunca viveu? A única resposta que vinha em sua mente era Sakura, seu sorriso, sua teimosia, seu cabelo, seus olhos, sua generosidade e seu amor. E foi quanto ele finalmente aceitou que ela era o bem mais precioso que faltava em sua vida.

.

Esperar era torturante, era como estar vivo sem viver realmente e não importa quantas coisas aconteçam na sua vida, você sempre se lembrará daquele pedaço que lhe falta e que nada o que você faça, preencheria sua existência. Chegar a esta conclusão deixou Sasuke profundamente triste e impotente, pois o Uchiha sabia o quanto a tinha feito esperar. Uma única lagrima escorreu através de seu rosto, mas antes que ela tocasse o chão uma decisão havia sido tomada. Ele seria forte como ela e para ela. A protegeria a todo o custo e seria seu amigo, a apoiaria e a ouviria sempre. E com um alguma sorte, se é que ele merecia alguma, pensou que talvez pudessem ser mais que amigos.

.

Durante o dia refletiu sobre como seus amigos agiam com ele e com Sakura, e percebeu que todos sabiam a muito tempo o que ele acabou de descobrir. Antigamente isso o deixaria irritadiço e o faria se esconder atrás de palavras frias, apenas pelo pavor insano de ser contrariado. Entretanto esse era um novo Sasuke de um novo tempo. Um raro sorriso surgiu em seu rosto, mas não havia ninguém que pudesse testemunhar.

.

Era a noite do sétimo dia em que ele estava em Konoha e se perguntou se haveria alguma forma de prever quantas coisas haviam mudado desde que chegou a sua vila. Tentou definir se precisaram 7 anos ou apenas 7 dias para perceber que amava Sakura e que seu amor era tão profundo como só um Uchiha poderia sentir.

.

Diferente dos outros dias, nesta noite ele estava sentado no banco na entrada da vila, apreciando o frescor da noite. Uma brisa mais forte trouxe até ele uma pétala de flor de cerejeira. Para ele, aquele era apenas mais um sinal de que não voltaria atrás em sua decisão. Enquanto estivessem sobre o mesmo céu, ele prometeu esmagando a pétala em seu punho, forte e silenciosamente ele esperaria pelo dia em que seria dela.

.

-Sasuke-kun? – A voz melodiosa da kunoichi de cabelo rosa o fez voltar para a realidade e mal podia acreditar que ela estava ali na sua frente, como se tivesse a invocado. Não era um homem que acreditava em coincidências ou superstições, mas naquele instante achou que estava com sorte e não iria desperdiça-la. Ele sorriu pela segunda vez naquele dia, porque aquela era a sua verdadeira _segunda chance_. Sem cerimonias ou explicações pegou a mão de sua amada e começou a caminhar para dentro da vila.

.

Sakura um pouco surpresa, estava ruborizada pela situação, nunca poderia imaginar que Sasuke estaria esperando por ela. Percebendo sua confusão, ele logo explicou do que se tratava. Ele escolheu sua vida e mal podia esperar para começar a vive-la.

.

-Eu voltei, Sakura.

.

Essas palavras tinham muitos significados que somente Sakura Haruno poderia entender. E assim, finalmente, Sasuke Uchiha tinha voltado para sua vida, para seu lar de verdade.

.

.

.

.

Beta: Assiral

Espero que gostem! Comentem se puder XD


End file.
